


Temptation

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Kudos: 20





	Temptation

Asmodeus: “You need me. And I need you. And it would be a crime for either of us to be left wanting Wouldn’t you agree?"

He doesn’t wait for you to answer, diving in and taking your nipple in his mouth, drawing your pleasure out and forcing you to throw your head back in ecstasy. One hand upon your hip and the other keeping your leg elevated, trapping you in place. You were at his mercy. And you loved it, allowing yourself to come undone by this demon.

Biting the back of your hand, anything to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape your lips from the electrifying sensations that coursed across your body in sinful jolts.

Although you were doing your hardest to keep quiet, it did little to dampen the ravenous tongue that lapped upon the sensitive nipple of your naked breast nor the wet slick of long, devilish fingers playing inside you in torturous thrusts. His free hand is keeping your leg up, your ass planted atop the workbench.

You were shirtless, your skirt was bunched up at your waist, your lips swollen, and you were dripping with intense need.


End file.
